Power of Words
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: When Levy goes on a requested mission, she gets more then she bargined for. Releasing a spirit and causing the destruction of a nearby town, can get the attention of her guild, who send a team to help her, but there's something amiss with her...
1. Chapter 1

Levy walked past the gate and into the Guild. She was greeted by the usual scene, people sitting at tables, talking amongst themselves. She walked over to the bar and took a seat. Mira was cleaning some glasses when she noticed the bluennete.

"Ah, Levy you're here!" Mira smiled as she placed the glass cup she was cleaning down, "I found a great job for you,"

"Me?" Levy said as a glass of water appeared in her hands.

"Mhm, it's just a translating job. They actually requested you personally, guess your name as a script mage has been really spreading,"

"Wow! Really?" Levy said excitedly. Mira handed her a piece of paper, it was a letter requesting the help Levy, asking to translate an old book. It was for 70,000 jewels. _That's a lot of jewels…_

Mira started to clean the bar, when Lucy came by the bar, and laid her head down. Mira filled another glass of water and placed it by Lucy. Lucy brought her head up and took a swig.

"That last mission we did was really hard work," she said.

"Oh?" Levy inquired as she took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, Natsu and I had to defeat a couple of Vulcan's. A whole bunch perverts," Lucy sighed. Levy smiled.

"Well, I just got a new job,"

"Oh, Really? What for?"

"Just to translate this old book," Levy shrugged, "Not that hard,"

"Heh, defiantly not hard for you," Lucy laughed, "Are you going by yourself?"

Levy pondered about her friend's question, "Most Likely, Jet and Droy are off somewhere…So yeah, and this can be my first solo job,"

"Wow, I haven't done any solo jobs, even if I tried, Natsu, Grey, and Ezra would someone join me," she sighed, "How lucky….Why not have Gajeel come with you?"

Levy blushed immediately, "Well…h-he's out on his doing training, so I thought I'll just get in his way,"

Lucy smiled at her, she knew of her friend affections of the iron dragon. "So, when do you leave?"

"Hm, I guess tonight, the town is only two hours away, get a room, and start the job tomorrow," Levy explained.

"Great Idea," Mira said.

"Mhm," Levy placed the empty glass down, "I'll be going now, got to pack," she hopped off her seat, and walked towards the door.

"Good luck!" Chimed both Lucy and Mira.

* * *

Around eight o'clock, Levy appeared at the train station, all packed and ready to go. It took a bit to decide on which book she'll take with her, she decided on a fantasy novel. The train blew its whistle, and a man yelled it was time to board. Levy walked and looked for the nearest empty seat. She placed her bags on the overhead. She took a seat and got out her book and started to read.

She was halfway down with her book by the time the train pulled in Basaha Station. Getting her bags down, she left the train. Looking for a nearby town map, she located the nearest hotel. She headed to the Harmon Inn.

As she entered her room, she gave a yawn and headed towards the bedroom. Plopping herself on the bed, she immediately fell asleep.

Warm streams of light came through the window, and awoke Levy from her slumber. _Mmh…I've got to get going and find where the job is at…_

Re-packing her bags, and checking out, she followed the directions on the flyer she received at the guild. The directions led her to a house, just outside of town. It was a two floor house, with a large front door. Levy stood before the door and started to knock. The doors opened immediately and revealed a young man wearing a cloak.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked hastily, and nervously.

"Hello, I'm Levy Mcgarden, from-," she didn't get to finish for the man grabbed her arm and pulled her in the house.

"Oh Thank GOD! We've been waiting for you!" he chattered, "this way, this way," he pushed her forward, to another room, were three more people were waiting. There were papers scattered around the room.

"Levy Mcgarden!" an older gentlemen walked up to her, "I've heard so much about you and your skills! We are so glad that you are able to help us!" he held out his hand, and she took it, shaking hands.

"No problem, I was surprised that you requested for me specifically," Levy responded. She walked over to a table, where books were stacked on. They were all in different languages, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

The older man nodded to one of the other's who hustled out of the room, and soon returned with a piece of paper. He handed it to Levy, who glanced over it. It had words of a language she didn't know, and it intrigued her. She softly dragged her hand over the paper, feeling it. She fell into her own little world, grabbing a chair to sit down, she started to work.

The four people stared at her for while before leaving the room. She had a job to do, and they wanted her to be done with it as quickly as she can. The three youngest people of the group huddled around in hushed whispers.

The elder saw this and walked over to them, "What are you three whispering about?"

"Sir, what if something goes wrong?" a girl flipped her hood back and showed her long black hair. Her eyes gleamed purple.

"Yeah, she can get a word wrong," another hood came down to show another young man, his hair was a light gray, and his eyes were a robin blue.

"I agree, why did you even choose her?" the young man who had answered the door, kept his hood on unlike the others.

"Children, _children_, she is a solid script mage," the older man explained.

"So?" the three said in unison.

"She is, as far as I know, the only Solid Script here. They were known to translate and re-create words of all languages, dead, new, from other worlds…," he explained again, "With her help, we will be able to abide our Masters demands, and set the worlds path to a new age,"


	2. Chapter 2

Levy spent three days in the old mansion, translating the pages. At times she wished she had some of her books to help her, but she left most of them at home. The four people who lived in the house were kind to her, except for one. She noticed that while the others chose to reveal themselves, he didn't, but she didn't mind. He didn't really bother her, but he kept his distance.

_He probably doesn't trust me_, she thought as she took a sip of water, _doubts my skill too, I bet…_

She got back to work when the old man came to her.

"How far have you gotten today?" he asked, Levy glanced up from her work.

"Actually, I'm almost done. Thanks to some of your books and the ones I was able to bring, I've gotten farther than I thought within two days,"

The man nodded, "That's excellent! The others would be so please to hear the news!" he smiled down at her, and she couldn't help but smiled back. She was happy that at least there was one person who was happy with her job, "When you are done, we shall celebrate with a feast!"

"A-a feast?!" Levy almost yelped.

"Yes, yes! As you could see, these pages are very important to us, and to be able to finally read them…we are filled with great joy!"

"Joy? I didn't realize how important this job was…Ok! I'll do my best to finish this as the best as I can!" Levy cheered. T

* * *

he man nodded once again.

"I look forward for it," and with that, he walked away. Levy watched him leave before continuing back to her work.

The old man walked through the halls, getting farther away from the solid script mage. The hooded man peered behind a pillar, watching the older man leave and head upstairs. Taking his chance, he hastily walked the other way. He walked through in what seems like an endless maze of hallways and doors. He soon turned into a small corner where large, doubled, gray doors greeted him. There was a lock in front the doors to keep away unwanted guests. Holding his left palm forward, light blue sigils appeared on his palm. He placed his palm on the lock, watching as magic words come from the sigil and into the lock.

There was a click sound, and the lock fell to the floor. Grinning in the darkness of his hood, the man pushed the doors forward. He was welcome to the sight of nothing but black. His cape fluttered back as a slight wind blew through the door.

"Come in….," A low voice rumbled, beckoning the man to come in. Heeding the spoken words, the man took a step into the endless darkness.

* * *

Levy was finishing the last paragraph of the last page when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly spun around, but there was no one there, "Weird," she mumbled. She went back to her work.

"Switch this to that, change it to this language, then change it this and…..Viola!" she held the completed work in the air, "and I'm done!"

"Y-you're actually done?"

Levy turned to the see the girl standing there, she was slightly shaking, but her face was flushed with happiness, "I must go get Quatz!" and with that she ran off.

"Uh wait!" Levi said, but she was too late as the girl turned the corner, she sighed, "These…people…are really excited about this book," she stared at the book, _though…some of the wordings inside actually have me worried…something about awakening something…_

She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and she looked up to see the hooded man come towards her.

"Is it truly done?!" he walked closer to her, almost invading her personal space.

"Y-yes,"

"Give it to me," he commanded and Levy gave it to him. He grabbed it from her and started to flip through the pages, his eyes moves left to right as he scanned the book. Levy watched him go through the book, surprised on how much he wanted it.

"Rushlan…"

The hooded man and levy turned to see the old man and the other two in the door way. They made their way to the table. Rushlan held the book to Quatz, who took it and decided to look through it. He ran his fingers over the hand-written words and smiled to himself. He glanced up to Levy.

"Thank you my dear," he smiled at her. He handed the book to the girl standing behind him, "Jackson, Tamila, get the feast ready," the two at his side nodded and walked off, "Rushlan…"

The two stared at each other in silence before the former answered, "Yes?"

"Show Ms. Mcgarden to the room, we be ready in a moments time," with those spoken words, the older man left.

"Come on," he ordered. Levy stood from her spot and followed the man out of the room. He led her down a new hallway she hasn't gone down in, ever since coming she didn't really explore the house for she had a job to do. They went further in the house and Levy wasn't sure they were going the right.

"Um…Rushlan, was it? Where are we going?" she stammered. The man either didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her, "uh, excuse me?" she tugged on his cape.

He twirled around, "What do you want?!" he barked. He seemed to tower over Levy, but she held her ground.

"I just wanted to ask, where are we going?" she huffed, her hands on her hips.

"We. Are. Going. To. The. Feast. Hall," he said fuming and he marched off.

_This man really does not like me_, she thought before trailing after him. Levy noticed that it was getting dark outside and she was started to get hungry. She wasn't paying attention when she bumped in the Rushlan. She took a step back and rubbed her face.

"We're here," he said.

Levy noticed huge doubled gray doors stood before them. Rushlan took a step forward and opened one of the doors, "This way," he said, holding the door for her.

"W-why, thank you," she said going in; she wasn't able to take a look around when she got assaulted. The other two younger people jumped at her from the darkness and bound her legs and arms with magical rope that stops mages from using their magic, "Wait, What are you-"she didn't get to finish her sentence as the girl placed a thick cloth in her mouth. Levy struggled against her bonds, but it was no use, they were tied to late. Rushlan stood above her.

"Quickly, you two! It's almost time!" he hissed while the other two nodded, grabbing her feet and head, they carried her over to the middle of the room. While being carried, Levy noticed there was some sort of a magic circle drawn on the ceiling and the floor. They placed her right in the middle and walked off to the edge of the circle, "The book where is the book?!" they hissed. While they were looking around, Levy struggled to sit on knees, even though pain shot through her ankles. She heard a door opening.

"Looking for this?"

Everyone glanced up to see Quatz strolling in, book in hand, and very, very angry. Rushlan stood his ground, "Give the book to me Quatz,"

"No," he replied, walking over the magic circle and to Levy, "You shouldn't do this to someone who is our guest," he removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Quatz! That book! I think they were trying to summon something!" she warned him. His brows knitted together in worry.

"You were trying to summon something?" he stood up.

"Yes!" Rushlan sneered, "and we're tired of you telling us it will be ok, so we…urk," blood spurted out of Rushlan mouth and his rolled off his shoulders. Levy sniffled a scream as it came rolling closer. She glanced back up as his body fell to the floor, his blood spilling over the circle. She noticed the girl, Tamila, standing behind the body, holding a strange looking scythe. As she looked closer, the scythe…was made out of words.

"I knew he was going to be troublesome, but we still needed him for his blood," Quatz sighed. Levy looked at him in horror.

"W-whats going to happen to me? What are you people going to do?!" Levy almost screamed.

Quatz knelt down to her and came face to face, "We are men of words, keepers of the ancient scripts. Though these past few years, we have been dwindling in our skill as there are lest few of us," he stood back up and walked over to the other two, "What's going to happen to you? I'm not sure of that, but what we are going to do?" he turned to face Levy, one hand holding the book, the other stretched out over the circle, it started to glow purple, "we are reviving our master,"

* * *

**M-Master? oh noes! thank you all for reading ^w^ R&R! I have two other fairy tail storied im writing, but I wont upload them till this one is down, or if you guys want them, i'll upload them**


	3. Chapter 3

Levy stared in horror, she thought Quatz would be able to help her, _I-I need to do something, mess it up, or stall…_

"Rushlan…why did you have to kill him?" she stuttered, Tamila snickered.

"We needed the blood of a true believer, and well, you can say he really was getting on our nerves," Jackson replied.

"Yeah, and with all the sneaking around he does, he was planning something," Tamila stepped in, "he was probably going take all the power for himself,"

"Enough speaking, the moon is nearly upon us," Quatz interrupted their talk. The two saluted him and went off to their places around the circle. Levy glanced around, trying to find an escape route when a white light filled the room. She glanced up to see the magic circle on the ceiling become transparent and letting the light of a full moon in.

Quatz lifted the books and started to read a spell from it, "Oh nga Makagagahum mga pulong, kami nangaliyupo kamo. Summon sa atong Agalon Seshat sa porma niini nga bata, pinaagi sa dugo sa usa ka matuod nga magtotoo, ug ang kahayag sa usa ka bug-os nga bulan. Gisugo ko kamo... Moabut sa mga labaw sa kasulatan sa kinabuhi!" the magic circle started to glow a dark purple.

The moon light reflected off the circle, combining with the dark purple light, forming a human figure. The hall started to shake as a massive power started to build, the pressure was too much for the people and they fell to their knees. Wind blew through the room, swirling around the figure of light; books went flying around the room. Words came out of their own books and they too started to swirl around the figure.

"Seshat!" Quatz yelled over wind. The figure slowly turned to the man, "We are your followers, we were the ones to summon you, to bring you back, we-" he stopped mid-sentence as his head was turned sharply to the right, breaking his neck. His body fell limp to the floor.

Tamila screamed and tried to make a run for it, but words of dangers swirled around her, entrapping her. They squeezed her till she couldn't breathe. Jackson stood his ground with his eyes closed. The figure ignored him and headed towards Levy. She scooted back, but the invisible wall of the magic circle stopped her. Her eyes were wide with terror as the figure came closer, she could see honey colored eyes beneath the mob of words.

The figure bent down and touched the side of levy's face.

"My child," it whispered, its other hand touched the other side of levy's face, "My sweet child of the scriptures. How poor fortune has come of you…" the words disappeared around the figure, the magic circle dimmed down to a light pink color, and the moon has moved on. Levy stared at the person before her, a beautiful woman. Her eyes were like honey, bright and lively. Her long black hair flowed like black ink on paper. Her bronze skin made her glow like gold and her clothing were of a leopard print.

For someone who was just summoned, Levy was captivated. The women gently stroke her face, tears at the corner of her eyes. Levy noticed that this woman was slightly transparent, for she was still a spirit.

"I am sorry for this outcome, my child of scriptures. I wish no bad deeds upon you, but I must use you," she said.

Shaken out of her captivated state, Levy spoke, "U-use me?"

"Yes, you are chosen as my host," and with that, the spirit became fog-like and entered in Levy's mouth. She wanted to scream and try to bar the spirit from coming in, but it was too strong. The spirit disappears within Levy and her body fell limp to the side.

Jackson was staring in wonder, he didn't realize, or well no one realized that this would happen. Walking over to the body, he unbound the ropes tying her legs and arms off. He gently pulled her to an upright position; her eyes fluttered open and found their way to Jackson.

"What is your name, o loyal servant?" she said.

"I'm Jackson, and are you still…?"

"I am Seshat, Goddess of Words,"

* * *

People whispered worriedly amongst themselves. Many people of the town Basaha had left, cutting the town's population in half. A little girl walked out of her home with a backpack on her back and glanced up at the sky. The thing that the people were talking was up in the sky, just floating there, above the city. The little girl knew it was letters, but she didn't how to say it or what it means.

"Cicely!" her mother called, the girl ran back inside, "do you have everything you need?"

Cicely nodded.

"Good, we're leaving!" her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her towards.

"But Jela, Don't go!" her dad cried.

"Harold, just come with us! I'm not living here with that floating word," she lowered her voice so that her daughter couldn't hear, but she did, "_bomb, _right above the town!"

Harold gave in, "Fine, I'll meet you at the station,"

"Hurry,"

With that, the mother and daughter left their house. While Jela was tugging Cicely towards the train station, the little girl was watching the word up in the sky. It said Bomb, but still didn't know what that meant. She watched float around, then it started to sink.

"Mommy, what's a bomb?"

"Oh! Um…how to explain, dear…"

Cicely kept her eye on the word as it started to fall; no one else seemed to noticed, "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

Half the town exploded in fire. Buildings toppled over each other and into the streets. Screams and cries were heard all over the town. Ash floated up to the sky like a cloud, hovering above the city, almost like a veil. People scattered around, helping others up and fleeing to the train station, hoping it's still in function. Few brave people ventured into fallen buildings, searching for anyone was still alive. The fire raged on, trapping helpless people who could not escape.

Basaha had the population of a small town being at 1360 people. Half the town left when the word bomb appeared at the city, 680 people. The aftermath after the bomb fell, 340 survived and fled the city.


	4. Chapter 4

The news of the destruction on half of Basaha spread like wildfire. The Fairy Tail Guide was some of the latest people to receive the news.

"Basaha…." Lucy murmured. Mirajane stood by Lucy, reading over her shoulder.

"I know…that's the town Levy went to," Mirajane said solemnly.

"Levy…"

"Wouldn't get killed that easily,"

Lucy and Mirajane looked up to Gajeel, who was just walking by, "the shrimp is stronger then she looks and she won't die without a fight,"

Mirajane smiled and gave a nod to show she agreed with him, "I agree," she looked back at Lucy, "Maybe you two should go and see if she's all right,"

Natsu came from nowhere with a plate filled with fire, sat down next to Lucy, "Where we going?" Lucy glanced over at him and sighed. No matter what she does, Natsu will always follow her.

"Basaha. We're going to look for levy," she replied.

"Levy? She lost or something?" Natsu said with his mouth full.

"No, you flame-brain! Levy went to Basaha on a mission, and now half the city is destroyed!" Gajeel growled, "And we're going to see if she's alright,"

Natsu stared at the iron dragon slayer, "Why are you going? Are you that worried about her?"

Taken back by his sudden question, only Mirajane noticed that his face turned slightly pink, "No! And Mira asked me to go!" he said in a huff.

"Ok, ok," Natsu said. Mirajane smiled knowingly at Gajeel's reaction. Soon they started to talk about their trip; Mira decided they'll need all the help they need, so she enlisted the help of Ezra. If any trouble would happen, Ezra will be the backup.

Making sure everyone knew what to do; they each headed off in their own directions to their homes to pack. All five of them were ready to go and decided to wait for each other at the train station. Lucy, Natsu and Happy were the first ones there, followed by Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel were about to get into a fight when Ezra came with her usual amount of luggage. Everyone is always shocked at the amount of things that she always bring.

Buying their tickets and boarding the train, the group was on their way to the destroyed town of Basaha.

* * *

"M'am…."

The blue haired mage looked up; her usual brown eyes had turned into a golden honey color. Her dress was a slim, leopard print that fell gracefully to the floor. The usually short hair was now hanged below her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Your request has been completed," Jackson said, standing before his new mistress. She smiled in glee, and he turned his head. For some reason, the script mages body has somehow became beautiful after being possessed by a goddess, _but what can you except from the Goddess of Words…._

"Thank you my dear servant, your loyal actions shall be awarded," she lightly touched his hands, and the words GOLD appeared. His hand fell slightly at the weight, but he brought it up to inspect it….It was real gold.

"T-thank you, my queen,"

"Please, no formalities shall be between us, Seshat is my name you shall call,"

Jackson nodded to request, "My-Seshat, What happens to the mage that once called that body home?"

Seshat smiled sadly and patted her head, "My dear lies within here, trying to survive amongst words."

Jackson stared at her confusedly, _amongst words?_ His mind wondered off the idea as Seshat once again smiled. She turned on her heel and walked – no, floated in air – away. Her feet did not touch the ground, as it was like some horrible disease. Jackson followed her, "Come, Jackson. Show me my tower,"

* * *

_I can't breathe._

_Someone help me._

_I-I can't control them._

Swirling words, black words, words of everything possible and impossible, Words that cannot be and Words not from this world. Each Word, each letter, swirled around a struggling soul, of one who had a body and was able to use words as her magic. She was the light amongst the darkness of the words, the blue light bounded and unbounded. She would disappear as the Words came closer, suffocating her in a ball of black, but they would release and she would reappear.

_I'm drowning in a sea of words._

Pain and no pain.

Light and Dark.

'_I would not cause eternal harm to my daughter of words,'_

_Please….just let me go!_

'_I'm sorry, I cannot. Till one can unbound both of us, we will both be here, in the endless sea of words,"_

_S-someone's coming! I know someone will come for me! He always does!_

'_He?'_

The black words parted for a moment, to see the soul of Levy Mcgarden in a blue light and the Spirit of Seshat, smaller words swirling around her. The two were standing apart from each other, staring at each other. Despite having her body being taken over by the goddess, Levy felt at ease in her presence.

_Yes, he…._

Seshat spirit began to glow brightly. Her smile brightens the darkness away.

'_My daughter of words….It has began,'_

Seshat's spirit started to fade away.

_What, what has begun? Seshat!_

'_The story is being written, the words are forming as this tale unfolds, Fare thee well, my dear child of the scripts,'_

Seshat's spirit disappeared, and levy's soul was once again swallowed by the sea of words.

* * *

"Jackson, dear, don't you just love stories?" Seshat asked.

"Stories? ….Yes I do, in fact, I read this one story not that long ago…" Jackson replied. Seshat turned to Jackson, her eyes wide with wonder. To Jackson, Seshat was like a child at times, Fearsome when she wants to be, and was also like a mother to some of those who have power of words within them, "Well, it's called Snow white."

He told her the story as they walked towards the tower. It was fairly large, and if you looked closely, you can see the words. STONE BRICKS were the main materials to be used, TILES, WINDOWS, STAIRS, and DOORS were also built. They haven't explored it yet, but at the top of the tower, was a throne, _Perfect for the Goddess…_

"The end, Jackson, it's interesting. It is almost like another story,"

"You mean Sleeping Beauty?"

"_Yes, a kiss to bring them back,"_

* * *

**Ok, who had seen Word World? It's a kids TV show, basically, almost everything is made up from words, from the buildings to the animals, and that's how I kinda imagine Seshat power is like, to use words at her will to create things.**

**Seshat is an interesting character, isn't she? And poor levy.**

**Oh and btw, Seshat is based on the Egyptian goddess of scripts and stuff, named Seshat **** but im pretty sure my Seshat is bit more different :P**


	5. Chapter 5

The news of the destruction on half of Basaha spread like wildfire. The Fairy Tail Guide was some of the latest people to receive the news.

Lucy gasped as she stepped off the train. On their way, trees obscured her view and she didn't grasp the true horror of destruction that was placed on the town. Houses stilled collapsed upon each other, while smoke and ash still covered the city in a grey sky. Lucy noticed people covered in ash and dirt, silently weeping as the all filed in line. Ezra walked out from under the trains station roof, noticed something was falling from the sky.

"Snow?" Happy pondered as he flew beside Ezra, the others followed suit.

"No…Ash," Ezra replied to question.

Lucy took a trembling step forward, "But the bombing was a day ago, wouldn't the ash and smoke stop?"

"No," Ezra said, "reports said that this was no normal explosion, considering that literally the word 'BOMB' was levitating somehow in the air. So all this," she waved her hand over the scene in, "could not be normal. We could easily be dealing with someone with great magical powers,"

The others gaped at Ezra's reasoning; she always seemed to be right on the spot. Ezra started to walk forward, shifting the ash that was on the ground. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy started to follow Ezra's lead, while Gajeel stood his place. His eyes wondered around the dreadful scene. Even though the ash was falling slowly to the ground, it definitely cumulated on the ground. He noticed lumps of ash on the ground.

He walked towards the nearest bump, and brushed his hands a crossed it. He froze midway, brushing the ash away revealed a little girl. Her eyes were closed and her eyelashes were slightly dusted with ash. Gajeel moved his hand away, and his eyes looked off to the distance.

_I hope your ok, Shrimp…._

He got back to his feet and headed back to his group, who were off in the distance. Even if he couldn't see them, he could just follow their trail of footprints in the ash. He took his time before joining the others, drinking in the scene before him. It felt like a stab of nostalgia hitting him, the destruction around him reminded him of his Phantom Lord days and what he had down to his now current guild, Fairy Tail. He was pushing the memories back when he almost bumped into Natsu.

"Halt!"A man dressed in a police officer's uniform stood before them, "I'm sorry, but civilians can't go any farther. Please evacuate to the train station,"

Ezra stepped forward, "we are not civilians, and we're mages from Fairy Tail,"

"FA-FAIRY TAIL!" the man yelped and started to bow a millions of time, "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize you were mages,"

"There was no harm done….We are looking for someone actually…" Ezra explained to him how Levy came to Basaha for a requested mission and they had come here to find her after hearing the news of the recent destruction.

"Levy Mcgarden…hmm…I'm not…wait, short, blue hair?" the police man asked.

Lucy came forward, nodding eagerly, "Yes!"

"Ah, yes. I remember her; she actually came up to me asking for directions to the lone mansion,"

"Lone mansion?" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison, before giving each other glares.

"Yup, fanciest building around this area," he turned and pointed farther in town, but smoke constructed their view, "It's in that direction, somewhere in the forest. Be careful though, some buildings may collapse at any moment and fires can spring up from nowhere,"

"Thank you for your concern," Ezra walked past him, leading the small band of wizards through the ruined city.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through an empty hallway. Turning a corner, Jackson appeared, almost skidding into the way. He caught himself and ran down the hallway, clutching a couple of papers in his hands. A pair of golden DOORs appeared at the end of the hallway. Putting his hands in front of him, Jackson got ready to barge in the room, which he did with papers flying.

"Seshat!" he almost screamed. He skidded to a stop before he almost slammed into a jumble of words floating about. He shooed the words off, revealing Seshat sitting by a fairly large empty space in the wall, with one foot dangling outside the tower. Jackson noticed that the host body had gotten a bit taller, and the hair is now longer and a darker blue.

"Yes, Jackson?" Seshat swiveled her head away from looking outside and to her companion. He stood there trying to catch his breath before saying anything.

He held up the few papers left in his hands that haven't fallen, "I have news," he shuffled the few papers and scanned them, "It seems that some people from the same guild as Levy have come to find her, and…" he bent down to the ground and picked up another piece of paper, "the two are somehow alive,"

That caught her interest, "Two are alive, what could that mean?" she tapped her fingers on her legs.

"I think it refers to the two back then," Jackson replied.

"Hmm…"Seshat's eyes closed and she went into a slumber.

"There she goes again, not even worrying about any danger," Jackson said in hushed tones, he glanced at her sleeping face once more before leaving.

* * *

'_Dear Child…'_

The blackness of words parted, revealing once again the two spirits of Levy and Seshat. Levy fell to her knees as the rushed through her soul. Seshat gently touched her and the pain went away. Levy glance up, catching Seshat's eye.

'_My Dear Child of the Scriptures….For you, I have news of your friends…here in this town,'_

_I knew they'll come for me…_

Levy smiled triumphantly as she stood up, Seshat smiled in return.

'_In hopes for a good story, I hope for He to come.'_

_Story this, word that…what does that got to do with anything?_

The sound of pure laughter rang through the large space and a large smile was plastered on Seshat's face.

'_Daughter of words, you create your own words, which lead to your stories that you create by the simples of each coming day. We are in YOUR story, which overlaps and combines with the telling of others,'_

Levy stared at Seshat as she twirled around her, talking about her story.

_D-Do you mean something like…my Fate?_

'_Those who write, create our own fate, and the destiny of others,'_

Seshat slowly walked over to Levy and held her hand, weaving Levy's fingers with her own.

'_And I can see the future story you might create if this will all end well,'_


	6. Chapter 6

Following the cops directions, Lucy, Ezra, Natsu, Gajeel and Happy entered the forest. They walked along a worn out trail, kicking small pebbles off the path. Lucy worriedly glanced around, she wasn't sure if the others noticed yet, but she didn't hear anything in the woods. No wind rustling leaves, no chirps and tweets from birds, and no rustling amongst the grass. Lucy rubbed her arms and shivered at the silence.

She glanced up to see the path widen and the trees parting, sunlight streamed through. Blinding her for a moment. Using her hand to shield her eyes, the sun dimmed down. The group entered a large field.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed.

In front of them was a destroyed house, with a large word ROCK was on top. Ezra walked over debris to touch the word. It was defiantly rough like a rock, Ezra rubbed dust off her fingers, "hmm…Do you think Levy could've done this?"

"It looks like her magic, but I never really seen her cast something this big," Lucy replied, and Gajeel gave a grunt in agreement.

Lucy started to walk around the debris when something grabbed her leg. She gave a yelp of surprise and fell backwards. She landed with a thud and dust with flying everywhere. Natsu came running after her Lucy yelp and found her in a coughing fit.

"Something happen Luce?" he asked as soon he got a clear view of Lucy.

"Something-cough-grabbed my-cough-leg!" she coughed, she waved the last of the dust away and glanced at her leg. There was a hand gripping her ankle and she started to freak out. Natsu jumped in front of her grabbed the hand, pulled it off, and start to pull it. He started to pull a body out from under the debris, it was an older man.

"Thank you," the man murmured.

After hearing all the ruckus, Ezra and Gajeel came over and were surprised to see the older man. Ezra rush over to help Natsu lift the man up and lean him against some debris that was once a wall. The old man was soon breathing steadily and opened his eyes. He glances around, staring at the four people and a cat in front of him.

"I thought I was going to die down there…wait, there was one more of us, where's Tamila?! I must find her!" the man stood up hastily, only to find himself on the ground again.

"Whoa there," Ezra said, pulling him back up by the arm, "don't rush, we'll find her for you," she nodded at Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gajeel to start searching, "Now tell me sir, what is your name and what happen?"

"My...my name is Quatz…and a monster happened…" he huffed. There was a shuffling sound to their right and they looked to see Natsu carrying a girl. He placed her right beside Quatz, who shakily touched the side of her face.

"Is she…?"

"Alive? Yes," Natsu finished.

Quatz blew a sigh of relief, "Good,"

Ezra glanced up and down of the girl's body, and then her eyes wondered back to Quatz. They were lucky not to be crushed by the ROCK and pierced somehow by the debris that was everywhere.

"Quatz, tell us, what happened here?"

He took his off the girl and back to Ezra, "it all started a few days ago, when the mage we requested came,"

"Levy?!" Lucy exclaimed, interrupting him. Quatz eyes grew with surprise at the name.

"Why, yes! We heard of her translating skill and hired her to help us translate some old books…one of those books were brought in by our comrade, Jackson…in total, there were four of us, me, Tamila, Jackson, and Rushlan. Something seemed to be wrong with Jackson when Ms. Mcgarden arrived…I didn't realize the danger we were in…when Ms. Mcgarden finished with Jacksons book, he trapped us in our hall….he killed Rushlan right in front us, as a sacrifice…he-he was trying to summon something!" Quatz was suddenly shivering in fear, "some _thing_ appeared in front us, and these black things appeared. Ms. Mcgarden casted some spell, and I guess…."he glanced over towards the ROCK, "that appeared…and the last thing I remember seeing was that thing disappearing with Jackson and Ms. Mcgarden,"

Quatz stood on his knees and grabbed a handful of Ezra's skirt, "Please! You must help us! That thing and Jackson are evil!"

Ezra gently smiled and placed her hands on his, "Of course! We're Fairy Tail wizards, we always help,"

"Hey, old guy!" Natsu said, "Do you have another tower?"

"Another tower? We only had this mansion…"

"Well, I can see the roof from here!" he pointed off in the direction behind the destroyed house. There, above the trees, was a red, pointed roof. Quatz frowned, _there was never a tower there…did it do that?_

Ezra noticed his frown, "everyone, we will investigate that tower," she knelt down till she was eye to eye, "Quatz stay here with her, we'll come back soon," he nodded for his answer, "Everyone, let's go," she waved her hands and everyone started to walk towards the tower.

"Ooh, I hope Levy is alright," Lucy fidgeted.

"Don't worry, like I said, that shrimp is tougher then she looks," Gajeel said. Lucy stole a glance at him, he was walking straight, but he was staring off to the distance.

* * *

Seshat was staring off to the distance, sitting by the window, letting her feet dangle over the edge. She senses something, a disturbance, from the mansion coming to the tower. She held out her hand, "Eyes," a pair of EYEs appeared in her hand, "wings," a pair of WINGs appeared on both eyes, and the fluttered up. She shooed them away, and watched them fly into the forest.

She got up from her spot and walked towards a large, floating, clear orb. She touched it with her left hand and an image appeared. It showed what the EYES saw, at first those only saws trees and path amongst tall grass. The moved across an object, but went back to that spot and zoomed in. Four people and what appears to be a blue cat appeared to be walking in the direction of the tower.

Seshat smiled and took a step back from the orb, "We have guests,

* * *

Tamila moved to a sitting position as soon the others left, "what morons!" she giggled; she stole a glance Quatz, "wow! Not even a crook in your neck!" she said in awe.

Quatz rolled his neck, "of course, my power is strong enough to recreate the body as how it was before...how's the sun affecting you?"

"Just a tingle sensation and the smell of rotting flesh, otherwise, I'm good,"

Quatz glanced up, "we have a new problem, and it seems our Goddess built a tower..."

"Why would that be a problem? The problem would be Fairy Tail getting in our way!" Tamila growled. She stood up, dusting her cape off, "Let's go master, we've got to start the plan!"

Quatz sighed as he too got up, _This has gotten a lot harder..._


	7. Chapter 7

The dark words soon disappeared, revealing Levy in the whiteness of the mind. She floated around, searching for Seshat, but she did not appear.

_Seshat?_

No answer.

_Is anyone here?_

Levy glanced behind her, and then all around, the dark words were nowhere to be found. She walked around, exploring her new freedom. Seshat was still nowhere to found.

_Something must be wrong…_

Levy kept on walking, walking into endless whiteness. She knew something was wrong, for when she entered this place, she has started to fade. Seshat had always apologized for it, but she still needed Levy's body.

_Didn't she mention that there is some way to get out?_

Levy kept on walking, till she noticed something different appearing in the whiteness. She took a few more steps forward to confirm what it was. What seemed like two invisible orbs floating in the air, the same picture, yet a bit different appeared.

_These…these are my eyes! ….Guess I really am in her mind…_

Levy sat down and watched the scene as Jackson comes in.

* * *

"Ah, Jackson, you've come at my bequest," Seshat said.

Jackson nodded hastily, drinking in the new changes that are happening to the body. She has visibly gotten taller, her brown eyes have already turned honey colored, her hair is now a dark blue, close to black, and her skin has gotten tanner. Yet, the shape and structure of the face stayed the same, and she still wore the leopard print dress.

"Guests are arriving at our door soon, let us welcome them," Seshat said.

"Guests? W-Who?!" Jackson stuttered, he thought since they were in the middle of the forest, no one would come.

"Well," Seshat glance out the large hole in the wall, "They are certainly not children of the scriptures, but one seems to be close. I shall still call them my children, for all come from one,"

Jackson nodded, "Fine then, I will answer the door when they come,"

*knock*knock*

"Oh…"

Seshat smiled, "They have come…this story is getting much interesting," she watched Jackson stumble over his feet as he tried to rush down the stairs to get to the door, "I do hope all is well in the end,"

* * *

Happy flew beyond the group and got to the tower first. Thinking it might take some time, he went ahead and knocked on the door, which caused whining from Natsu and Gajeel about how they should just smash through the door. Everyone sensed that Gajeel was a bit on edge.

They waited for a few for moments, and as they were about to burst through the door, it opened. There stood a young man, staring at them.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Ezra stepped forth menacingly, "We are looking for someone called Jackson,"

"That's me,"

An iron bar appeared in front of his face, and he went flying backwards. He tried to get back up, but he heard a thud surround him. He glanced up to see Gajeel standing over him. Grabbing him by the neckline, Gajeel held Jackson up in the air, kicking his feet and arms, trying to get in a hit.

"Where's Levy?" He growled. A sword appeared at his throat; Jackson glanced to the side to see Ezra in one of her armors. Natsu stood behind, his hands glowing with fire, and Lucy stood guard, ready to summon Loki.

Suddenly, a black-like whip came out of nowhere and wrapped around the mages. Gajeel tried to break through, but his magic wouldn't work, nor any of the mages could use their magic. Jackson fell with a thud as Gajeel was forced to let go. Ezra noticed that the bindings were not the usual ropes and whips, but were the words MAGIC BINDING.

"Though damage he may have cause, I do not agree with violence in my own realm,"

The others glanced around, hearing the new voice. They noticed Jackson looking up and so they did, a person was flying down. Lucy looked closer and noticed the words AIR were beneath her feet. Soon the new being touched the floor, and their eyes widen in shock.

"Here, I saw coming of guests, and planned on welcoming you, but you greeted Jackson with violence, which I do allow, dear children,"

"Levy?" Lucy squeaked.

"Levy?!" Jackson spat, "No! This is the Goddess Seshat! How dare you call her by a mortal name?" he fumed, he was about to take a step forward, but the word SWORD dropped in front of him, causing a large break in the floor. He stumbled back in surprise and glanced over to Seshat. Her gaze was still on the mages.

"Did I not say what I thought of violence in my domain, Jackson? Follower you may be, but I too can give punishment to those who disobey," she said calmly. She snapped her fingers and the MAGIC BINDINGS disappeared, "The child you call Levy, my dear daughter of words, is safe in the mind," she tapped on her head.

"The mind?!" Lucy gasped, "You mean like her soul, her being, is in your mind?"

"Clever one you are, my dear child of the spirits," she smiled.

"Give Levy back!" Gajeel growled, about to advance towards Seshat, but was stopped by Ezra. Natsu wanted to advance too, but Ezra held him down. Ezra knew if she let them go and attack, they'll be beaten down easily. She narrowed her eyes, she could feel great power emitting from Seshat.

Seshat smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, but I alone cannot not release her, the path this story might go, would not allow it,"

"Huh?" everyone said together. Her words slightly confused them.

"What do you mean that you can't give her back?" Ezra asked.

"It is the rituals power that caused the problem,"

The mages glared at Jackson, "so it's his fault! He's the one who did the ritual," Natsu got ready to do a dragons roar, but the black MAGIC BINDING wrapped around him, "Come on!"

"This tower has many traps to stop those who magic for violence," Seshat explained, she waved her hand and words disappeared, "I have something to do now," she turned to Jackson, "Serve them whatever they want," she snapped her fingers and she disappeared, leaving the Fairy Tail mages alone with Jackson, who glared at them.

"….She doesn't seem to be evil," Lucy said.

"Yes, but she may have caused the bomb back in town," Ezra said.

"Who told ya that?" Jackson sneered.

"An old man at the mansion, or whats left of it," Natsu replied.

"O-old man? Was his name Quatz?!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Gajeel growled.

Jackson face grew pale and he ran up the stairs.

Jackson face grew pale and he ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Luna: o-oh UwU thank you,**

**I'll try to reply some of the reviews from now on, hope you continue on reading **


	8. Chapter 8

The four mages watched as Jackson disappeared from sight as he stumbled up the stairs. They were baffled at the outcome. Natsu rubbed his hair in confusion.

"Ugh! What's going?! That old man said these people were evil, but they not!" Natsu yelled.

"I know, but instead of trying to figure that out, we need to find out how to get Levy back!" Ezra said as she followed Jackson up the stairs.

"Ezra! Wait for us!" Happy yelled, flying behind her. The other three followed suit. It felt like forever running up those stairs. Lucy stopped to catch her breath; she glanced up to see the others already going up the next bend. She then looked back down, they were several stories high.

"H-how tall is this tower? It feels like it's bigger on the inside!" she huffed; she took a few more steps before running up the stairs. Lucy was still behind her group when she noticed that they too started to slow down.

Natsu collapsed on the stairs, sweat covering his body, "I feel so drained! I need fire!"

"How the hell is that kid able to run up these stairs?" Gajeel huffed.

Ezra leaned against the wall, feeling the same effects as her comrades, "It's because he's used to this tower,"

Gajeel and Natsu gave her a questioning glance.

"I noticed when we first entered this tower, the pressure inside is much denser then it is outside. The higher we go, the heavier it gets,"

"Wait, but shouldn't the pressure get lighter as we go up?" Lucy asked.

"Well, usually yes, but this tower is something else," Ezra slowly got up and raked her hand through her long hair, "come on everyone, let's get a move on,"

Natsu groaned in response, but he got up and started to drag his feet up. Happy flew over Natsu's head and as his aero magic ended, he landed on his head, he sighed with contempt. Gajeel trudged his way forward and Lucy was thinking whether or not to summon Horologium.

* * *

It seemed like hours have gone by before they started their trek up the stairs. Everyone was getting worn out (except for Happy) and Natsu was going to crazy by this long, boring walk up the stairs. Ezra sighed; she could've easily changed into one of her many armors that can relieve the pressure on herself, but she wanted to save her magical power for any future battles.

Gajeel was getting frustrated and just wanted to smash the walls, he's mind also wandered around on how Levy is doing, being stuck in the mind of the Goddess. Lucy regretted not summoning Horologium, but she wanted to walk all the way. She glanced up that they were almost there and that Jackson was just around the bend.

_Shouldn't he already be at the top by now?_

"Everyone, look! Jackson is just ahead of us!" she exclaimed, causing four heads to swivel up to see Jackson, who had heard Lucy and charged up the stairs.

The four mages also continued to run up the stairs, gaining on Jackson. Waiting for them at the top landing, was a large, double-sided, gray doors. Jackson slowed down as he reached the top and struggled with the door as he tried to get it open. The group finally made it as he opened the door and all of them crashed through, landing on the floor upon each other.

Happy landed on top of Lucy, "Aye!" he said.

"Get off me," Gajeel grumbled, pushing Natsu, Lucy and Happy off. Ezra kneeled up; she landed on Jackson, who groaned. Everyone lifted their heads at a slight chuckle; the mages got a full view of the room.

The walls were brown and plain, a large floating orb was right in the middle of the room, there were chairs and couches scattered across the room, and there was a large hole in the wall where Seshat sat, with one leg out.

"How amusing," she murmured. Lucy stared at the Goddess, the thought of her taken over Levy's body still haven't sunken in yet.

"Seshat! I have urgent news!" Jackson yelped as he quickly crawled away from the mages and got to his feet.

"What is it, Jackson?" Seshat asked, moving herself in an upright sitting position, her back facing the outside.

"Quatz is alive!" he shouted, worry could be clearly heard in his voice.

"Hn," was her reply.

"Of course that old man is alive; we saved him and his companion," Natsu boasted.

"Even though he is the only were able to save after that bomb happened…" Lucy said sullenly.

"Bomb?" Seshat gave all of her attention to Lucy, "What bomb?"

"Eh, you didn't cast the bomb?" Lucy was surprised.

Seshat waved her hand, "Of course not, what need do I have for a bomb? The most magic I have used since being summoned, is the ROCK and to help build this tower, that is all,"

"Then who…"

"I did," all eyes were on Jackson, "I borrowed some power from Seshat, and I had to show the true power of a Goddess to the idiot people back in town!"

Happy gasped, "Many people died at your hands!"

"Hah!"

Seshat narrowed her eyes, "How many?"

"Huh?" Jackson said.

"How many perished?"

"Uhm, One thousand and twenty…." Lucy replied to her question. Seshat closed her eyes and waved her left hand in the airs. CHAINS appeared and surrounded Jackson.

"S-Seshat! W-What are you doing?!" Jackson yelped as the CHAINS tightened around him.

"What power commanded you to destroy many life stories in my name?" her eyes were glowing a light yellow. Even with a calm face on, anyone could tell she was angry, "I am not a God of Destruction, War, or anything else. I am She who creates Words, Stories," the room started to darken, "Though I may not cause destruction, I am still capable of it," the room went back to normal and Seshat eye's went back to their honey color

Jackson fell to his knees in fright; he had almost brought down a Goddess's wrath on him. He fell forward, his head hitting the floor, "Please forgive me!"

"No, forgiveness cannot be given to you for what you have done," Seshat turned her attention to the mages. Lucy was hugging Happy a bit too tight and the other three stood in their place with surprise written all over their faces, "Forgive me, for I'll be right back," and Seshat disappeared with the last word uttered.

* * *

'_Enjoying the story?' _

Levy turned to see Seshat stand behind her. She glanced up and down the Goddess's body, noticing that she had gotten more vibrant than the last time she saw her. She turned back to the eyes, but she can see only herself, repeating endlessly.

_I wish I can tell them I'm alright….But Seshat…What did Jackson mean Quatz is alive?_

Seshat smiled a grim smile, _'The necromancer is coming, and we are appearing at the climax'_

* * *

**SakuraIchigoDark: I'm glad you like her! I started to really like her too :P I even tried drawing what she might look like (well, to me anyways)**

**And I'm starting to think Jackson might be a bit bipolar…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Necromancer?! You mean a wizard who has control over the dead?! _Levy yelped in surprised. She had heard tales of Necromancers, but having magic to control the dead is forbidden magic. She glances back at the view, but she can only see herself, repeating endlessly.

"_Yes, tis sad to know that my followers dwell in dark magic, but one cannot force another to choose their path to the future,"_ Seshat had a sad smile on her face, _"I only guide those along their stories, showing them choices for which they can choose, some maybe be dark, but others are the light,"_

Levy stayed silent for a few moments, letting the Goddess's words sink in.

_Were you with me?_

"_Yes, you may not see me, but I always guide my children of the scripts along,"_

_Then why Quatz? He doesn't seem to be one of your….children of scripts…_

Seshat laughed,_ "my dear, there is a difference between follower and child,"_

_Oh…._

Levy smiled sheepishly. She waved her hand in front of her face and her smile turned grim. She could the brilliant color of Seshat through her fading hand, she was slowly disappearing.

"_I'm sorry,"_

Levy faced Seshat.

"_I wished you no harm, but here you are, fading into the depths of nothing. I can do nothing for you now, but with hope, your friend can save you from this…and me…"_

_Y-you? You need to be saved?_

"_I was one who must be trapped in a human host by the cost of the spell my followers have casted,"_ Seshat took a few steps forward, standing beside Levy, _"thus the need of sacrificing one their own,"_

Seshat knelt down, coming face to face with Levy, _"My dear, I must go. There are those outside wondering why I'm gone…and there is the matter of an impending attack coming to my tower,"_ she smiled at Levy once more before disappearing. The eye's flickered and once again shown the inside of the tower and six others standing there. Levy placed her hand on the eye; it was smooth under her touch.

_Lucy…..Gajeel…._

* * *

Seshat appeared once more in front of the mages and her frightened follower. She walked back to her window and just stared at the outside world, everything was flittering with words that only she can see. She sensed that two reanimated people were coming towards her tower.

Jackson, still in chains, moved his body closed to Seshat and he too look outside, "May I ask a question?" she gave no response, "where do you go when you disappear like that?"

She glanced at him, before turning around and walking away. She stood with the floating orb between her and the Fairy Tale mages, "I sensed confusion as you walked in and learned words from Jackson. Also the fact you are confused about my intentions and that you _saved_ Quatz…perhaps I can shed some light on the situation," bringing her hand up, she touched the orb. It suddenly glowed and floated a few inches up. Images started to swirl around, Lucy caught sight of a quick image of the inside of the guild. The images slowed down and everyone could see a man wearing a dark blue hooded cape walking in front.

"What are we seeing?" Ezra inquired.

"You are seeing what my daug-_Levy_…had seen right before my coming…" Seshat replied. Lucy noticed fringes of blue hair on the outer edges of the orb, which was Levy's hair.

'_Where are we going?' _

The voice was obliviously Levy's. They watched as her hand reached out and tugged on the man's cape that walked in front of her.

'_Uh, excuse me?'_

The man twirled around, with anger written on his face, _'what do you want?!'_ he yelled at her, but Levy seemed to be unfazed.

'_I just wanted to ask, where are we going?'_

'_We. Are. going. To. The. Feast. Hall!"_ he said once more before marching off. Levy waited a few seconds before trailing after him. Her head turned to the side and the setting sun could be seen through a window. She suddenly bumped into something and stepped back, it seemed she had bumped into Rushlan.

'_We're here,'_ he said. He took a step to side to reveal huge doubled gray doors. He then took a step forward to open one of the doors, _'This way,'_ he gestured inside.

'_w-why thank you,'_

The scene turned darker as she walked in the room, with only some candles lighting the room. From her Peripheral vision, two people jumped her. Lucy didn't see it, but she could tell by the way Levy was shaking her head, she was being bound.

Levy said something, but one of the people covered her mouth with something. The man who brought her to the room, stood above her, watching the scene happening before him. His mouth moved, but his words were garbled. Levy was suddenly picked up, the view shaking side to side. A magic circle came into view as Levy was placed in the middle.

The three people were rushing around, obliviously looking for something. Levy started to struggle to get on her knees and when she did, everything turned clearer. The doors opened once again, with the older man striding in, holding up a book. He seemed to be angry.

"Hey! That's the old man!" Natsu exclaimed at the sight.

"SSH!" Ezra and Lucy said together, already enrapt with what was going on. Gajeel ignored them, his eyes on the orb that was showing what Levy saw. He was too enrapt with the orb, he didn't noticed Seshat was staring at him, her eyes half-gazed.

The scene showed the man stepping up to the older man, yelling something, when blood squirted from his mouth and his head rolled off his shoulders. Levy scooted back as his body fell to floor. The girl appeared behind the body, holding some sort of scythe.

"And that was the girl," Lucy murmured, staring at the wicked grin the girl had.

The older man came face to face, and his voice echoed across the room, _'__We are men of words, keepers of the ancient scripts. Though these past few years, we have been dwindling in our skill as there are lest few of us. What's going to happen to you? I'm not sure of that, but what we are going to do,'_

The man had stood up and walked over to his companions, which the other was clearly Jackson. With one hand holding the book, the other over the circle, which started to glow, _'we are reviving our master,'_

Levy stuttered something and the girl laughed at her. Her mouth moved fast, it seemed she was explaining something, but her voice was lost. Quatz interrupted her, saying something else.

'…_moon is nearly upon us,'_

The two saluted him and walked out a view. The view turned up to see the moon directly above. Once again, Quatz came into view, his mouth moving slowly as he recited a spell. The light of the moon filled the room, and the flames of the candles went out.

Something started to form in front of levy, something made up of words.

'_SESHAT!'_

The older man yelled he said something else, but his head was violently turned to the right, breaking his neck. A scream could be heard, but everything turned silent. Jackson could clearly be seen standing still and being ignored by the figure. Levy shifted back, but something was stopping her for going any further.

Words were being whispered as the figure came face to face. The blackness of the figure disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman. Lucy couldn't help but stare, it looked like the women that stood beyond the orb.

'_I'm sorry…'_

"I think that's enough of that!" and the orb shattered into a million of pieces.

* * *

**SakuraIchigoDark: **yeah...just something I drew...

**Sorry for late update guys, I kinda forgot how I was going to do this chapter :P but I got it...Woo! I'm working on a x-mas fic on GaLe, it may be a one-shot, not sure yet...I'll see how I feel when I get it done :P**

**Thank you for reading! And please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu pulled Lucy down and the rest ducked for cover as million of glass shards went flying. A chuckle could be heard as the landed on the floor. Lucy nudged Natsu's hand off of her and glanced up to see the girl that they had saved earlier, wielding a wicked scythe.

"Hehe, Isn't this just fun?" she giggled.

"Tamila? What are you doing here?" Jackson gasped, struggling in his CHAINS.

"Hn?" she glanced over to see Jackson, "Why isn't it the lil-" an iron bar hit her square in the face, sending her flying. She tumbled across the floor before getting back unto her feet. She growled at the man who hit her.

Gajeel stood there, his arm now an iron bar. His glare fixated on Tamila. She grinned as she got up, her top body was loose and hanging till she brought her head up.

"My, someone is impatient,"

She zoomed across the room, her scythe aimed for Gajeel's head. He was able to bring his arm up in time to block, but he was pushed back a bit. Tamila jumped back and was posed to attack again. The two sparred againts eachother till Ezra intervened in her Purgatory armour.

'_something's not right'_ Lucy thought to herself, _'if Seshat wouldn't let us fight in her tower earlier, why is she letting us fight now?'_

Lucy dodged for cover as Tamila came flying at her. She dodged in time, Tamila's scythe hit the ground, cracking the floor. Natsu came up from behind Lucy, his fists already aflame. He was able to hit Tamila in the side. Her body skidded towards Gajeel, who smacked her across the floor, where Ezra awaited with her sword.

'_Something's defiantly up, this is too easy!_' Lucy screamed in her head, crawling away. As she crawled around the broken pieces of the orb, she noticed the pile of CHAINS without Jackson in them. She got up to her feet when she thought she was out of range of the fight.

She inspected the CHAIN, but they disappered in her hands. Her eyes grew big at the sudden disapperence. Her eyes glanced up to see Seshat in the CHAINS. Lucy gasped, fumbling forward, running toward the Goddess.

"S-Seshat, why are you in the chains?" Lucy asked, trying to tug the CHAINS off.

"It seems…that I have been betrayed," She sighed.

"W-what?!" Lucy yelped. She felt the CHAIN become hot under her hands. She looked down to the see the chains unwinding and wrapping her along with Seshta, "Huh?!"

"Oh dear," Seshat said, looking at Lucy, "It seems that someone altered the CHAINS orignal purpose,"

"O-Oh,"

* * *

Tamila breathed heavily. Blood ran down her shoulders and unto to the scythe. Her left arm seemed to be dislocated. She glared at the three mages that stood before, all prepped up for another attack. Gajeel took a step forward, but was immediately pushed back. A dark purple magic circle appeared underneath Tamila's feet.

She grinned wickedly and dark power surged into her. Her body stood up tall and the blood flow stopped. Her left arm became normal once again. Tamila lifted up her scythe, ready in a fighting stance.

"What the hell?" Gajeel growled.

"Heh," Tamila chuckled. She was about to attack but was stopped. Another man appeared at the door, his steps were light as he came in.

"The old man!" Happy gasped.

"Quatz," Ezra said.

Jackson appeared behind Quatz, trottering behind quietly. The two seemed to walk between the opposing forces and towards Seshat and Lucy. Ezra did a double take to see the Lucy was tied up with Seshat.

"Lucy?!"

"Don't ask," she groaned.

The older man smiled down at the tied-up Goddess, "It seems my plans are being fufilled despite the little," he glanced over to the Fairy Tail mages, "disturbance,"

Seshats eye glowed a brillant yellow, "Well…I do hope it dosent put a stop to your story….Erio" she smiled sarcastically. Quatz glared at her.

"Erio?" Lucy asked.

"Don't think I didn't noticed. My dear Quatz was dead before my summons. Rushlan, the other child of the trio, had summoned him before I," Seshat explained.

"So, you did know…." The elder man said. Jackson looked up in confusion and Tamila eyes glazed over, "but no matter, my army is coming."

"Like hell I would let that happen!" Natsu rashly attacked the old man, only to be kicked back by Tamila. Her eyes now shined purple and her skin turned dark, "What the..?!"

"By taking this body," Erio mentioned to himself, "I gained control over Quatz magic, which includes bringing back the dead,"

"You don't mean…" Ezra face paled. Gajeel grimaced, while Natsu looked back forth between Erio and Ezra.

"Wait, who is that, what did he mean by the dead?" his ears perked up and he turned around, facing the door. There stood a little girl with a pink dress and a backpack. Her skin was burned and dark, and she was holding on to an arm larger then hers.

"uughhh," she said, small tears could barley form at the corners of her ruined eyes, "ch, ma…"

Ezra covered her mouth in shock. That was a body of a little girl she had seen laying on the ground back in town. Another person appeared behind the girl, this time it was an older male. His skin was also burnt, but was missing an arm.

Suddenly more dead people poured in the room. Ezra pushed Natsu and Gajeel back, while Lucy struggled to get up, but Seshat wouldn't budge.

"There's too many!" Ezra yelled. She pushed her friends to the back, towards the window.

* * *

'_My dear daughter…'_

Levy's head whipped up to see Seshat behind. _What are you doing here?! You and everyone else is in danger!_

'_I know, that's why I came to you….we need to switch our positions as hidden and seen…'_

Levy's eyes grew big, _'switch?! I thought…we couldn't do that…'_

'_we can't…but if we focus both our powers, we might be able to hold it for a few moments of time and be able to release the spell that my poor son had caused to backfire back at me and trap your friend beside me,'_

_I-I see…but who is Erio?_ Levy asked. Seshat eyes narrowed and slightly glowed.

'_when the spell is dispersed, warn the girl. he will get what he wants to revive…them…'_

_Them? Seshat what do you mean?!_ Levy yelled, but Seshat quickley grabbed ahold of Levy's hand.

'_there is no time!'_ she hissed, _'quickly warn and escape before something else happens!'_

A harsh wind blew around them and their bodies shined like gold. Their eyes were wide open as light shined through.

* * *

Despite the invasion of dead people coming for them, Lucy was staring at Seshat. Her eyes started to shine, and subtle changes were happening to her body. Her hair grew shorter and back to blue, even her hieght was shorten. The CHAINS suddenly disappered around the two.

Lucy freed her arms and saw a hand come in her view. She looked up to see Levy standing there.

"We got to run, Lucy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the others, who were by the window. Levy was the same as ever, blue hair, brown eyes, and back to her usual size.

"Levy…how?" Lucy mumbled.

"N-no time….I'm c-changing back…" she stuttered, still walking, but she started to shimmer.

"EH?!"

"It seems your time together is up," this time it was Seshat's voice. The blue hair started to turn black, her eye's turned to the color honey, and she started growing, "Quickly, chil-ARGH!"

The changing Seshat was attacked from behind, dark red blood spilled from her back as she fell to the ground. Lucy swallowed her scream.

She knelt besides Seshat, holding her up. Her eyes had started to shine yellow. Ezra appeared on the other side and check for a pulse.

"She's not dead, but something is happening to the body,"

"But of course!" Erio said, his eyes shining a brilliant green.

Tamilia snickered, droplets of blood came from her scythe. Ezra narrowed her eyes at the trio that stood before them and the army of the undead swarming behind them.

"What the hell did you do?" Gajeel growled.

Erio took a step forward, "Let me explain from the beginning. Orignally, Quatz and his followers wanted to bring Seshat down to the land, just to taught by her," he scoffed, "I couldn't have that, I have other plans that I don't want her to find out. So I, Seshat's brother, corrupted her children starting with Rushlan. I gave him the ways to talk to a certain man downstairs, thus becoming mad with power with the promises that HE made,"

The zombies grew restless, knowing that there are live people in front of them. One went past Tamilia, but she cut him down before he took another step.

Erio continued to explain, "by command, he summoned me and I resided inside Quatz till the time was right for me to come out and executethe plan, which we needed the combined power of Seshat and a mortal, your friend here,"

"Soon, Levy and Seshat's power will be sucked out and Lord Erio will have the power he needs to resurrect Shabranigdo," Jackson said quietly, edging away from the zombies.

"Shabranigdo?!" Ezra gasped.

"Shabrawhonow? Who is that?" Natsu said

"I-I don't know" Ezra said, sweat dropping.

"Never heard of him," Gajeel grunted.

"Why you ignor-!" Jackson yelled, but was silenced by Erio.

"Enough boy," he glared, shutting Jackson up. He's sight wonder back to the huddled group in front of the window. His hand made a quick movement, "get the body,"

The zombies swarmed past the trio and headed towards Seshat/Levy's body. Lucy gasped as Ezra tugged on the body and her sleeve pulling her to the group, "JUMP!" she had yelled. Lucy felt her body tumbling over the edge of the large window.

Air rushed from behind her as she fell back first. She tugged the body closer to her and closed her eyes for impact. Instead of ground, she felt a pair of arms catching her. She opened one eye to see Natsu was the one who caught her.

"Thanks Natsu," she sighed as she was let down. She was still barely clutching on to the body. She heard sounds of thumps and turned to look at the tower. The Zombies were literally scrambling over the edge and falling to the ground, landing in a heap and in odd places, like on their heads or legs that would buckle after impact. After some were able to get up and start their pursuit, they would immediately fall back down as another zombie had fallen on them.

Taking this chance, the mages took the body of the in-between Seshat and Levy and made a run for it back to the destroyed mansion.

As soon they got to the mansion, Natsu, who was now carrying the body, laid her down, leaning against a wall.

"What do we do now?" Happy asked, landing beside the body.

"We need a plan," Ezra said.

"Obviously," Gajeel said, "But how are we gonna get shrimp back to normal?"

"But what about Seshat?" Lucy asked sadly.

"…..She is a Goddess, she can mostly likely go back to the heavens…"Ezra replied nervously, then shook her head, "We'll figure that out later, the zombies are coming,"

* * *

_Pain…so much pain…._

_Levy could see she was fading quicker then she originally was. She doubled in pain on the ground, holding herself together, trying to get through. She could hear the groans of the Goddess next to her._

"I'm so sorry child, If I known this before the time of his coming, I could've prevented this,"_ she moaned in pain._

_It's ….alright…_

_Levy gasped. She slowly opened her eyes to find them connected with Seshat._

_Is this the end?_

"No-o daughter, there are ways that good can triumph over evil. I placed a releasing seal before my entrance to you to be safe_," she explained._

_A Seal?_

_Levy started to feel weaker than before, like sinking into a sea of nothingness. Her grip loosened on her body and her eyes started to close._

"It is not time for you to go_,"_

_Small power surged within Levy, and parts of her body became brighter. Levy glanced questioning at the rapidly fading Goddess._

"You have family and friends waiting for you. I am just mere creator, a mother, giving strength to one's child….I will still be here….the release spell…wasn't complete…when I …came….Idea came from a story…_." Seshat weakly grinned, "_True love's kiss….heh….I guess this was what Erio wanted all along..."_ the last of Seshat's power filled within Levy._

_Levy tried to grasp the Goddess hand, but she became a hollowed ghost._

_No….._

* * *

As Ezra, Natsu, and Gajeel made plans of attack, Lucy and Happy were watching over the body. Lucy kept glancing worriedly, hoping that her friend will come out of this alright. Happy was about to fly off and join Natsu when he heard Lucy gasped.

Happy turned to see the body literally draining the color of the Goddess, leaving a very pale Levy. He touched a paw to her forehead, "cold!" he said, snatching his paw away. Lucy did the same thing, surprised by how cold Levy was. She checked for a pulse, still breathing.

Lucy gently tapped Levy's cheek, trying to see if she would wake up, but she didn't.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's head snapped up, only to be brought down by Natsu. Tamila appeared above them, missing her target. The girl grimaced before jumping back.

"They're here!"

* * *

**AN::**

**EDIT:Sorry this took longer then usual, I didn't save the first time orz … and also sorry about using body a lot, since it was a mix of Seshat and Levy, I wasn't sure what to say, so I just used body, sorry if some of you didn't like.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, now, you all probably feel the end is soon near, well it is. Now, I'm trying to decide which to write next and get started, so, which one do you want to read? Choose a Title: King Time, Curse of the Moon, The Travelling Spell, Body Swap, House of Demons, The Dragon of the Guild, Kiss of the Dragon Princess…**

**I asked among my friends and so far, Curse of the Moon is winning…**

**They would all star Levy, but only two could be seen as romance. **

**And let's see how many people realize who Shabranigdo is :**


	12. Chapter 12

The zombies scrambled out of the forest and over the debris of the fallen mansion. Ezra, Gajeel, and Natsu stood their ground, with Lucy and Happy at the body.

"My, My…Isn't this a sweet scene?" Tamila said, still upset that she missed her target. One foot back, she pounced unto the three guarding wizards, "I think it's time to end you!"

Her speed increased from earlier and was able to land a hit on Natsu, "Ugh,"

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped. Tamila's eye twitched at the call, she saw what she needed. She jumped behind the horde of zombies and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Gajeel said.

"No time!" Ezra said, slowly turning in a full circle, "we're completely surrounded by the Zombies,"

The three went back to back as the zombies swarmed, separating them from Lucy and Happy.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Ezra said as she transformed in her silvered-winged armor, "Blumenblatt!" and with that said, Ezra charged at the Zombies. Gajeel and Natsu followed suit using their Dragon roars. No matter how many zombies fall, there is another to take its place.

The three were too busy to notice the enemy closing in on Lucy. Tamila appeared from the horde of Zombies, walking slowly to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Happy said, turning her attention to the oncoming enemy. She stood on shaky legs and took one of her keys out.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Her key shone golden, and a golden magic circle appeared. A Large cow man appeared wielding a giant ax.

"Wow, Ms. Lucy, your moo's look lovely today!" Taurus cheered, hearts in his eyes. Tamila stopped in her tracks, her cheeks puffed out and she let out a laugh. Lucy and Taurus looked at her in surprise.

"Ha-ha, He called…your things….moos!" she said in between fits of laughter.

"You…!" Lucy gasped, and then pointed at the laughing girl, "Go get her, Taurus!" She yelled angrily.

"Moo!" Taurus lunged at Tamila, his axe high. Tamila's laughter died and her face turned serious. She gracefully jumped backwards, dodging the axe. Taurus disappears in a golden light.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Another golden magic circle appeared and so did a young man wearing a black suit and spiky orange hair wearing glasses.

"I answered to your call of love, Lucy,"

"Loke…." Lucy sighed.

"Your Celestial Spirits really love you don't they?" Tamila smirked, "but they will be no use to you!" she said as she charged, scythe ready and aimed.

"O Regulus, Grant me your strength!" Golden claws appeared on Loke's hands and he charge at the oncoming enemy, scythe and claws clashed against each other. Back and forth they went, dodging and attacking each other.

Lucy was able to catch sight of the other fight that was happening between her friends and the seemingly endless hordes of zombies. Ezra was now in her black wing armor, Natsu once again used his dragon's roar and Gajeel had turned his hand into an iron sword.

"Argh!"

Lucy's head snapped back to the battle happening near her. Loke was down, slowly disappearing in shimmering gold. Tamila did a nasty trick to be able to land a hit on him.

"S-sorry…" Loke was able to say before leaving completely.

"Teehee…" Lucy looked up to see Tamila standing above, "We needed new sacrifices anyways," and she hit Lucy with the end of her scythe.

Sweat dropped from Natsu's brow, he glanced to his side. There were more zombies coming from the forest and he was getting tired. All three of them almost used all of their magic power.

"We need to make this last attack count," Ezra huffed.

"Yeah," Gajeel replied.

"All right! Let's finish this!" Natsu yelled his hands aflame. Ezra changed back to her Heaven's wheel armor, summoning many swords.

"Circle Sword!"

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

"Iron Dragons Roar!"

All three mighty attacks combined into one, sending a devastating attack towards the zombies, blasting them back. Dust swirled in the air, covering their view. As the dust settle back on the ground, only rotting limbs scattered across the plain.

Natsu shielded his eyes from the shining sun and took a look at their work. Not a complete zombie in sight. He sniffed the air to find something wrong. He turned around to see where Lucy once was, gone, and so was the body and Happy.

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu cried, running to the area they were once in. He sniffed the air and grimaced. The girl was here and she took Lucy, Happy, and the body.

"It seems Tamila used the zombies as distraction and took our friends," Ezra said, coming up behind Natsu.

"It feels like they are one step ahead of us!" Gajeel growled as he punched a wall.

"They might have outsmarted us this time, but next time, we'll get them," Ezra said.

* * *

Lucy's eye fluttered to bright sunlight, _where am I?_ She noticed the familiar WALLS of the tower that was Seshats. Her eyes wonder around till she noticed the giant orb was not broken anymore and levitating in the middle of the room. A scene was playing; it showed Ezra, Natsu, and Gajeel talking amongst themselves.

Lucy heard a rustling to her to side, it was Happy all tied up.

"Happy!" she tried to move, but she too was all tied up. She glanced up as Happy was waking up.

"Aye?" he said tiredly, before jolting awake as he was realize he was awake, "What happen?!"

"Oh, I just knocked you out and took you two for our new sacrifices,"

The two looked up to see Tamila standing above them.

"Sacrifices?" Happy asked.

"Yes," Erio came up from behind her, "we needed three new sacrifices to bring destruction down on this place,"

"Three?"

"Jackson was wavering," Tamila said gleefully, "so I cut him down,"

Lucy shuddered at her words, wondering what they'll do to them. When she opened her eyes again, Levy's floating body caught her attention. Golden strands seemed to be coming out of her.

"LEVY!"

* * *

_I'm alone…._

_Seshat? Are you still here?_

_Silence was the answer to Levy's question. Instead of the usual white surrounded her, it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Her body was cold and shivered as she hugged her legs to her chest._

_Alone…_

_Gajeel! Lucy! Please! Someone…help me….._

_Levy sobbed, her power draining from her. She knows something is happening on the outside, but her sight has been closed down and she started to feel very weak. Sometimes voices would make it across, but they would be all garbled. This was the first she ever felt so alone._

_She needed to cheer up and not be defeated. But what could she do if she felt so weak, she couldn't move?_

_Create your own story…_

_Those words echoed in her mind._

_My own story to make….._

_Once upon a time, there was a girl….a girl who had the power of words…._


	13. Chapter 13

_There were tales of young girls always finding themselves trapped in a dark place, but were always able to escape and live their lives to the fullest. Sometimes those stories never have happy endings, most have dark and twisted endings._

_Levy Mcgarden, a girl trapped within her own mind, tells herself a story as she slowly falls apart._

_…Trapped by the words, she was soon losing her mind._

_With….her power…she was able…to re-re-rewrite a new chapter of her story, allowing her to escape….from the recess….of the…trap…_

_Levy stuttered. Her body was weakening and her voice going away, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt tired._

_M-maybe just a small nap…no, no nap…I-I-I can't lose out n-n-now…._

_Her eyelids closed over her eyes and her body went limp. Her breath, at first slow and easy, came out heavy and haggard. Suddenly, she breathed one last gasp of air._

* * *

Thud.

Lucy eyes widen in horror as the golden strands stopped surrounding Levy and entered the floating orb. The small girl's body fell to the ground; she took one last breath and was still. Her skin started to turn pale.

"Levy?" Lucy's voice started to shake. She slowly wormed her way to the fallen body. She looked upon her friend's face, droplets of tears falling upon it.

"Oh, stop sniveling! You'll meet her again soon!" Tamila snapped.

"Calm down," Erio said, striding across the room. He ran his hand across the orb, feeling its smooth surface, watching the golden magic swirl around in it, "we're almost ready for the final ritual," he motioned to Lucy and happy, "bring them over,"

Tamila grabbed the neckline of Lucy's shirt and the Happy's backpack, dragging them to the middle of the room where Erio stood.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. Lucy wished that she was able to grab one of her keys, but with the magic bindings, she wouldn't be able to summon any of her celestial spirits. Erio waved his hand in the air and a large golden scale appeared.

"Weigh them," he commanded and Tamila threw the two on each side.

Even though Lucy was defiantly bigger and heavier than Happy, Happy's side of the scale tipped so low it almost touched the ground and Lucy was high in the air. Erio murmured something into Tamila's ear, who nodded. She pulled Happy from the scale and Lucy's side went crashing down.

"Ouch," she yelped in pain as the scale suddenly disappeared. She withered as the pain passed through her body. Even though she ached, she was able to turn her head to see Tamila holding Happy in the air. The cat was kicking his legs and trying to swing his body loose of the girls grip, but to no avail.

Erio stared into the Happy's face, "Cat, what is your name?"

Happy shuddered and opened one eye at him, "H-Happy…"

"Happy," Erio murmured, "You, who was heavy on the scale of souls, shall be the sacrifice,"

"What?!" Happy squeaked, "N-no! I-I can't be a sacrifice! I taste like fish!" Tamila stopped in her tracks and looked at the talking cat and grinned.

"Good thing it likes fish," Tamila joked.

Happy looked shell shocked, thinking that his plan might've work. If Lucy was free, she would've face palmed.

"Tamila, place the cat here," Erio pointed to the floating orb, where a space had been suddenly developed inside. The girl threw Happy in and the orb sealed itself. Happy was able to stand in the single space and started to hit on the orbs walls. He started to feel a bit dizzy.

"H-Happy! Just calm down!" Lucy cried. It was a small, yet sealed spot. Whatever air that was in the pocket with Happy, was all he had and he had to calm down or he'll run out of air quicker. The blue cat sat down with a plop, looking miserable.

The golden strands of magic started to swirl into the pocket and around Happy. Erio nodded as he watched the strands grow bigger, soon covering Happy in a golden glow.

"The scale was right," Erio muttered happily.

There was a blast of bright light emitting from the orb. The three shielded their eyes till the light shined down. Erio was expecting something marvelous, something powerful to happen, but all he got was a golden cat.

Happy looked down at his fur and shout with surprise, "AH! A GOLDEN CAT! Wait, that's me," the words literally came out of his mouth, bouncing within the orb till they disappeared with a pop.

"I was expecting something more…grand," Erio grumbled, "But one can make do," he walked forward towards the orb and took a hold of it. It slowly grew smaller. Happy started to panic as the pocket he was in grew smaller. Suddenly, as the orb grew smaller, it took the shape of Happy, fitting him and slowly sinking into his skin.

Happy shuddered at the cold feeling as he combined into one with the orb. He gave a giant gasp as the orb disappeared within him. Erio whispered a single word into his ear and Happy fainted.

"Tamila, is the circle done?"

"Yes sir!" Tamila brought her hand out in a double gesture and a dark red magic circle appeared on the ground. Erio placed the sleeping Happy in the middle of the circle and stepped away.

"Now for the second sacrifice," he pointed at Lucy, "let her blood run,"

"With pleasure," Tamila grinned. Her scythe appeared in her hand once more as she took steps toward Lucy.

"Oh no, I'm not made out to be a sacrifice ya know? I uh, have cancer?" Lucy whined, trying desperately to get way out of this, but her luck of talking people out of things was just as bad as Happy's.

"Pfft, you fools. Always trying to get yourselves out of situations like this with your words, but _where's the Goddess now?" _Tamila taunted. Dread filled within Lucy as Tamila took a step closer.

"Where's your friends now?!" Her scythe sliced through the air with a hiss, but Lucy was able to dodge an inch of the blade as it hit the ground with a crack. Lucy literally rolled from Tamila, but she wasn't bound like Lucy and was able to stop her rolling with her foot. Tamila stood above Lucy; scythe raised high, "Say your prayers,"

"Not while I'm around!"

Flames surrounded Tamila as she hit right in the face. She skidded across the room, as she was able to bring her head up she saw the three mages that were left behind.

"Natsu, Ezra, Gajeel!" Lucy cried happily as Ezra cut the bonds on Lucy.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about the others," She replied shakily as Ezra stood her up.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu yelled.

"In the middle of the circle," Lucy told him. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes; Happy had turned golden, "I' explain after we win this,"

Ezra nodded.

Gajeel's eyes swept the room, looking for levy when he caught sight of her lifeless form lying on the floor, "Levy!" Ezra did a double take at Gajeel's words, for her only used the small girls name at times. Gajeel ran towards the girl but he got kicked in the face.

He took a few steps back to see Tamila was the one attacking him.

"I'm not done with you yet!" she screamed, "I will be your death!"

* * *

**Sorry, sorry! I've been so busy of late that I couldn't update! I'll try to write faster!**

**I just wanted to ask, because I, too, read fan fiction, and I just wanted to know, do any of did like a double take in this story, like 'OMG, She did not just did that!'**

**…..lol, oh, I got into Game of Thrones…**


	14. Chapter 14

The four Fairy Tail mages took a double take at Tamila, for her skin literately started to rot and fall off, revealing black bones. Her eyes started to glow a deep red and her voice turned garbled. Her hair was withering away.

"Hah," she said slowly, "I will kill you all and devour your body's to become whole again,"

"W-Whats happening to you?" Lucy stuttered, standing behind Ezra.

"This is actually the third time I've lived and the dead wills always find a way to return back to the ground," Tamila replied, her body hunched forwards, "The first time is when I first met Quatz, him taking pity on me as I lay there dying. In exchange for another chance at life, I become his follower. The second was when that Idiot Goddess first appeared and killed me, through Quatz, Erio at the time, placed a seal inside me that will cause me to live once more. My dying servitude goes to him," she did a mock curtsy, "and look where I am now, becoming a zombie with a mind. Erio _could _help me out, but I know if I eat your hearts, I will become whole!"

She pounced on them with a new speed, swinging her scythe with deadly force. Natsu, being the closet one, jump backwards dodging each swing. The girl laughed manically as she continued her assault. Gajeel came to the side of her, his iron sword high. The sound of metal clashed through the room.

Ezra took this chance to tug Lucy to the other side of the room where Levy's body laid. Ezra did everything she could to make sure that Levy was actually gone. Her glazed over as the truth washed over her and bowed her head over her dead comrade.

"Ezra," Lucy whimpered as she saw the fire come back into her eyes. Ezra stood up and started to glow. When the light shone down, Ezra was now wearing her fire-red pants and wrappings over her chest, a sword in each hand. In a swift moment, she disappeared and appeared above Tamila, one sword coming upon her.

Tamila was too busy attacking that she didn't see the sword come down, cutting her other hand off. She screeched in anger when she realized this, turning around and attacking Ezra. At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel's check grew puffy.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!"

Tamila turned once again to face the oncoming attack, but it was too late as red and grey light surrounded her and her scream could be heard.

Smoke started to rise from the spot that Tamila once stood.

"Is she defeated?" Lucy asked, still holding onto Levy.

"Yeah, I thi-," Natsu started to say but stop. In the evaporating smoke, a dark figure could be seen still standing. Harsh laughter filled their ears as Tamila appeared once more. Lucy felt sick as she saw the sight.

What was left her was her face and some part of her limbs and falling organs. Her skin had melted from the fiery blast, revealing the rotting inside and black skeleton.

"Im not done with you fools yet!" Tamila screamed, as she took a step forward, her left arm fell from its joint and slowly peeling into little flakes in the air, "I will live eternal!" she fell forward for her legs and given out. Like her fallen arm, she started to die. She crawled towards Lucy, her lonely hand pulling her. "I was promised life!" she huffed. Her bottom half had already disappeared by the time she actually got closer to Lucy.

"I…" instead of anger and destruction, Lucy actually saw fear in her eyes, "don't wanna go," and with that, her body expanded into millions of pieces and evaporated into the air. Lucy was slightly shaken from the experience, never seeing anything like it.

Gajeel and Natsu ran over to where Lucy was.

"We're not done here yet," Ezra said solemnly, "there is still one more,"

"Quite right," Erio appeared in the magic circle, standing above Happy, "I still can't believe this cat was able to hold onto the magic,"

"What did you do to him?" Natsu growled.

"I needed a retainer, to hold in the magic I drained from Seshat and that girl who have other there," Gajeel growled at the man as he spoke, "but don't worry, you all will join them soon,"

"You bastard!" Gajeel yelled.

"…." Erio grinned; his eyes took on a dark color, "let's play a game, shall we? If you win, you can have your cat back…but if I win, you shall all become a part of my undead army and be its commanders,"

"Like hell we wou-" Natsu was about to yell, but Ezra silence him with her glare, he gulped.

"We accept your game," she replied, "What are your rules of this game?"

Erio grinned and snapped his fingers; black circles appeared beneath them and the fell into darkness. Lucy tried to hold on to Levy, but she would not budge and Lucy fell into the darkness by herself.

* * *

_Natsu! Helllloooooo? Anyone here?!_

_Happy walked around in an empty place of Golden light. He didn't know where he was going, but he kept on walking. He would hear strange noises coming from somewhere, but they would soon disappear. It felt like he was going to walk forever till he caught sight of a figure._

_AH!_

_Happy ran to the figure, familiar features coming into view._

_L-Levy?!_

_He walked in front of her; she had a glazed faraway look in her eyes. Happy nudged her on her leg, but she didn't respond. His wings appeared and he flew in front of her face. Placing both paws on her cheeks, he squeezed her face, making weird and funny faces._

_Levy!_

_'She won't answer'_

_Happy twirled around to see a younger and smaller version of Seshat._

_Ehhh?!_

_'Please, no annoying words.'_

_Happy flew to the ground, his wings disappearing. He noticed that Seshat was a bit taller than Asuka is. She still looked the same, but as a child._

_Why do you look a kid?_

_'I used the rest of my power to help save my daughter of words from the total destruction and death she would have suffered' she explained, her face taken on a huffy look, 'and I reverted to a child-like form,'_

_Happy glanced back and forth between the two, I see_

_'But…' Seshats voice turned, 'I used my power to keep her from falling and she used some power I gave to save me. Thus causing this wordless sight of hers.'_

_You mean….this…her body…is just a hollow being?_

_'Yes….her body is an empty shell, her soul and I trapped within you, who were able to bring our power into you,'_

_How do we get out?! Happy started to panic. Seshat closed her eyes and sighed._

_'My brother had started his plan and the impossible game has started,'_

_The impossible game?_

_'Yes…a game of what you call, Hide and Seek. Your friend's souls have been sent here, in this empty plan of the mind, to find you,'_

_Happy cheered up, me? Then I must go find them!_

_Happy's wings appeared once more and was about to fly off, when Seshat grabbed his tail._

_'Now wait for this moment,'_

_Let go first! Happy grunted. He sighed in relief as his tail got out of her hold, now what? My friends are here looking for me._

_Seshat stared Happy in the eye, 'Do not leave her,'_

_Huh?_

_'This game has been set by my brother; this is in your mind and hers, which has been corrupted. There will be things that wish you and her harm!'_

_T-things…?_

_'Things that can only appear in nightmares,' a sad smile grew on her face, 'don't worry, Cat of words, I will help in the search and bring them here….Cat of words, please protect my daughter of the scripts,'_

* * *

**I imagine Tamila's death to be like Lord Voldemort :**

**Also…I should write and update soon…**

**Something big (might) will happen ****J R&R and enjoy!**


End file.
